general_hospitalfandomcom-20200213-history
Dominique Baldwin (Shell Danielson)
Scott Baldwin (1992-93; dissolved by her death) |romances = Mac Scorpio Connor Olivera |children = Serena Baldwin (with Scott; carried by Lucy)Lucy was their surrogate but she also adopted Serena after Dominique's death. |aunts/uncles = Rex Stanton Irene Stanton (paternal) }} Dominique Baldwin was a fictional character on the ABC daytime soap opera, General Hospital and its spin-off Port Charles. She was portrayed by Tawny Fere Ellis in 1991 and Shell Danielson from 1991 to 1993, and made a guest appearance in 1997. Danielson reprised the role on Port Charles, GH's spinoff, from December 9, 1997, to January 2, 1998. Storylines Dominique arrived on the show, deaf and unhappily married to Leopold Taub. She and her husband lived in a loveless marriage on the Stanton estate named Serenity. Her misfortunes changed when she fell in love with Mac Scorpio who accidentally wandered onto the grounds of her family's estate. After falling in love with Mac, Dominique divorced her husband and went to Port Charles to find Mac. When she found Mac, she convinced him that she needed protection and asked for his help in keeping Leopold away. Leopold came to town after Dominique and he and Mac fought over her. During a gunfight, the loud shots restored Dominique's hearing, but Leopold had her committed to Shadybrook Sanitarium after becoming her guardian. He was later killed when he became involved in a cartel to take over global business, and in his will he left Dominique a large sum of money. After his death, Dominique was able to leave Shadybrook and resumed her relationship with Mac. She later broke up with Mac after she became jealous of his relationship with his ex-sister-in-law Holly Sutton. Dominique then moved on with her life and became partners with Julia Barrett and Scott Baldwin in Deception perfume. Connor Olivera, the son of Sean Donely, pursued Dominique and the two had a brief relationship. Dominique later joined Scott for a weekend in Vegas and when she woke up from a hangover a few days later, she was shocked to learn that she and Scott were married. After getting the news, Connor ended his relationship with Dominique and left town. After returning to Port Charles, Scott and Dominique filed divorce papers and decided they would call off the divorce if they enjoyed being married. The two ended up falling in love and decided to stay married. In 1993, Dominique began to suffer from severe headaches and dizzy spells and was diagnosed with an inoperable brain tumor and only months to live. Scott was devastated by the news but he and Dominique decided to have a second lavish wedding where all their friends and family could attend. Dominique wanted to give Scotty a child before she died and that became possible when Lucy Coe agreed to become a surrogate for them. Lucy successfully carried Dominique's fertilized egg and Dominique lived to hear the heartbeat of her child, but sadly did not live long enough to see the baby be born. After hearing the baby's heartbeat, Dominique died in Scott's arms on a beautiful fall day overlooking the trees. In her will, she left Scott a large amount of money for him and their child. Months later, Lucy gave birth to Dominique and Scott's daughter and Lucy and Scott decided to name the baby Serena after Dominique's family's estate Serenity. Dominique's spirit returned in 1997 on the soap opera Port Charles, to comfort her daughter Serena who was in the middle of an ugly custody battle started by Dominique's uncle Rex Stanton, who only wanted all of Dominique's money. Dominique also appeared to Scott and took him on a Christmas Carol type journey by showing him his past, present, and future. She showed him the consequences that he would face if he did not open up his heart to love again. With Dominique's help, Scott was finally able to let her go and move on with his life. Crimes Committed *Held Mac Scorpio at gunpoint 1991 Health and Vitals *Died of a brain tumor 4, 1993 Family tree References External links *Who's Who in Port Charles: Dominique Stanton Baldwin Category:Baldwin family Category:Characters Category:Characters created by Gene Palumbo Category:Characters created by John Whelpley Category:Characters created by Norma Monty Category:Characters introduced by Gloria Monty Category:Characters introduced by Wendy Riche Category:Fictional businesspeople Category:Fictional models Category:Fictional people in fashion Category:General Hospital characters Category:Port Charles characters Category:1990s